A Different Kind of Love
by christa33
Summary: AU. They were teenagers when they met in the summer of 1993 in Colorado Springs. They fall in love and go through the T-Virus infection together. Pairing: Carlos/Rain, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Different Kind of Love

Pairing: Carlos/Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just had dream about Carlos and Rain together and decided to write a story

Prologue

Carlos's POV

It was the summer of 1993 in Colorado Springs when I met her. I had just turned

seventeen a few months earlier and I thought I knew everything there was to know about

life, it turns out I was wrong. She was fourteen when I met her, her father was Second

Lieutenant in the Air Force, and he was transferred from Detroit to Colorado Springs that

summer. They moved next door to us and my mother thought we could be friends since

my father was First Lieutenant in the Air Force. I told my mom she was crazy that there

was no way I could be friends with her since she was a freshman and I was a senior in

high school. I told my mom we probably had nothing in common and I never told my

mom how wrong I was about that, considering we had a lot in common. She had long

black hair and brown eyes; she couldn't have been more beautiful. Her name was Rain

Ocampo and I was in love for the first time in my life.

Author's Note: Please Review and no flames but I will accept any ideas or help but do it

a nice way.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: A Different Kind of Love_

_Pairing: Carlos/Rain_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a girl can dream._

_Author's Note: Thoughts are Italics_.

Chapter 1

Carlos's POV

"Carlos!" my mother, Alana, yells.

"I'm coming," I yell

"You, young man, are coming with your father and I to meet the Ocampos."

"Who are the Ocampos?"

"The family that just moved in next door to us, Mr. Ocampo is second Lieutenant

in your father's company."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because they have a daughter and you will be nice and show her around since

she's new here."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, Carlos, she's lived in Detroit her whole life and she could use a friend like

you."

"Why can't she find friends on her own like a normal person."

"Alejandro, tell your son to be nice to our neighbor's daughter and be her friend."

"Carlos, please do as your mother says." my father says.

"Yes, sir." I say.

"Okay, now that we've settled that, lets go." my mother says.

* * *

_I can't believe my parents are making me do this. I guess I'll just suck it up since _

_Mr. Ocampo works with dad. I'll be nice to his daughter until she finds her own friends. _

_Then I'll be nice to her around my parents so they don't get mad. I hope she's not a little _

_or something. Maybe she's around my age that will make it easier to be nice to her. _My

dad just rang the doorbell and my mother is fixing her clothes trying to look perfect then

the door opens. _Great, here it goes._

"Hi, Alejandro." Mr. Ocampo said.

"Hi, Jose." my father said.

"This is my wife, Maya, and our daughter, Rain."

"Very nice to meet both you," my father said, "This is my wife, Alana, and our son,

Carlos."

"Nice to meet both you, please come in."

"Carlos, why don't you take Rain for a walk and show her around the

neighborhood." my mother said.

"That's a wonderful idea," Maya said, " Rain, go with Carlos, neither of you want

to stay and listen to us talk all day."

"Okay." Rain said in a small voice.

"Carlos please take Rain and show her around." my mother said.

_She is beautiful_, I thought.

"Um yea, sure, mom," I said, "Come on, Rain."

* * *

_Well, she sure is quiet. We've been walking ten minutes and she hasn't said a _

_word. Probably scared, I would be too if I moved to a new where I didn't know anyone. Maybe mom is right I should be her friend._

"So, how do you like Colorado Springs?" I asked.

"Its okay." Rain said in a quiet voice.

"You don't have to be shy, I swear I won't hurt you," said, "So um do you miss

Detroit?"

"Yea, I've never lived anywhere else."

"My mom might have mentioned that."

"Yea, my mom called your mom asking if you would show me around and be my

friend."

"Really?"

"Yea, I overheard my mom on the phone."

"If it makes you feel better, my mom would have told me to show you around

anyway."

"Yea, it does." she laughed.

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"Fourteen, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, so I guess you're a freshman?"

"Yea, so that makes you a senior?"

"Yea."

"We probably should head back."

"Yea, we should."

* * *

**Later That Night**

"So, Carlos, what did you think of Rain?" my mother asked me while we ate dinner."

"She's okay." I said.

"What did ya'll talk about?

"Nothing much."

"Really, her parents told your father and I that she was planning to join the

National Guards then join the Navy Seals."

"That's cool."

"Yes, that when I told them that you planned on joining the Air Force." my father

said.

"You and Rain would make good friends, you have a few things in common with

her." my mother said.

"I know, mother, that's why I'm going to go ask her to hang out tomorrow." I

said.

"Oh, Carlos, I knew I could count on you to become her friend, you're such a sweet boy."

My mother said.

"Whatever you say, mom."


End file.
